


A Friend To Help In The Dark

by Wolfermann



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: 12daysofcarnivale, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sometimes men use cats to cope with their trauma, these folks are truly free of sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfermann/pseuds/Wolfermann
Summary: A State of Grace





	A Friend To Help In The Dark

It didn’t take long for the diver to locate his friend, in fact he was waiting for him by the storage room hoping the glum looking man would let him in. Henry Collins’ knelt, feeling a newfound ache in his muscles that had grown over time in the cold. He shook it off as he picked up little Fagan, the ships antisocial tom cat. His grey fur was marked like tiger stripes, reminding Collins of the beast he might have come from. He had always wanted to see a tiger, but for now this would do. Fitzjames had once told him a story while entertaining the crew about the beasts he had seen during his travels, vicious man eating beasts that hunted him and his companions but had been fought off bravely. Collins didn’t care so much for the last part or the thoughts of monstrous beasts hiding in strange lands, but he liked hearing the Captain talk.

“Ye’no man eater, are ya Fay,” He cooed into the fur on the cat who allowed one hug with a rough and tumble sort of purr before edging his claws into his sweater. Collins gave him the slightest of boosts up onto his broad shoulders where Fagan decided to perch. “Course ya wouldn’t hurt anyone on board. Ya only take care of the rats.” He patted his hind corners, earning him a soft merp, his favorite sound of such a delightful beast.

Henry always had a soft spot for creatures, particularly those who went neglected or ignored. They were the most innocent of all of God’s creatures. Ships cats were part of the crew to him, so he always slipped them meals or a soft brush of his hand against their tail before they scampered off into the darkest belly of the vessel. Many of men had scoffed at him for his care of the companions aboard the ships he had served on but he never paid them mind. The real reward was knowing the cats were happy. Fagan had taken to him immediately, knowing where to find the sad eyed man now that the ships had stopped and winter had yet to end.

The diver pushed into the supply room and moved to settled down for the evening. His new-found duty and haven from the elements, he could sit and carve or knit , something to keep his brain from wandering too far for a few hours before falling into a restless sleep. He let Fagan do as he pleased. Often, he would sit in his lap or on his shoulder or try to get at his knitting or the yarn before being scolded and running away. Sometimes he was uninterested and wouldn’t be seen for days but he appreciated the nights when he would slip into the room and come rest on his belly. His tiny weight kept him anchored at sea in a storm made of his own anxieties and the ghost that haunted him.

He took a seat on a case of provisions, feeling the cat shift his weight before pouncing with a loud thud onto the ground. He turned to look up at him with amber eyes, black slits piercing into his soul for a moment before closing slowly. Collins let out the softest of gasps, delighted for the moment.

“I dun have much today, mister Fagan” He crooned, offering up a tiny bit of bully beef he kept from dinner tucked in a napkin. The cat came padding over quickly to sniff at the meat before inhaling it in a few quick bites. It would do for now.  Collins laughed as he licked his whiskered chops, trying to get the rest of his little dinner off his lips. The diver reached down to scratch behind his ear. “Yer a good cat, mister Fagan.” His ears pulled back and chin raised, throaty purrs making him vibrate as if to agree with his praises. It was truly in these little moments that Henry Collins was happy.

 


End file.
